And Here We Go Again
by teepee17
Summary: What would happen if the Death Eaters rose again? Only this time their leader is more powerful than the last. It seems that the name of Potter always draws bad luck.
1. Trouble Finds Me

"Morgyn!" my dear mother yells at me. "We have to leave!"

"No! We don't!"

"Do you really want to risk the chance that you and a lot of other people will die?"

"No, not really. But I don't want to leave!"

"I know you don't, this is our home."

"Well, lets stay."

"We can't, Death Eaters are on the rise again, and everyone knows what happened last time."

"Yes, but how does that change anything!?"

"You are the one they will be after, Morgyn!"

"I really don't care!"

"Yes, well I do! Are you even considering how I would feel if I lost you? How your father would feel?"

"My father is dead! He can't care about anything!"

"Morgyn, we are leaving, and that's final!"

I guess you all have just witnessed the fight between my mother and I that lead to the biggest change in my life ever. My name is Morgyn Anne Potter, and I am the great-great granddaughter of Harry Potter (from his son, Albus' side), the legend and hero that saved the wizarding world about a hundred years ago. Now, it seems that I will be the one to follow in his footsteps, though I have to say that I haven't had nearly as bad a life up until now, as my great-great grandfather did. My father David James Potter, died when I was six, I am sixteen now. He had been an auror, just like his father, and his father, and his father, who was Harry Potter. I, just like the rest of them had inherited the famous electric green eyes and jet-black hair, though mine was manageable, like my mother's.

I began to pack up all my things, my mother was selling the house as soon as she could. After about half an hour my mum came to talk to me again, now we had both calmed down.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to move even houses, let alone leave Australia. But, you already know some things in life aren't fair, and we just have to deal with them."

"I know Mum," I say. "I don't want to hurt anybody else anyway." Then a thought struck my mind. "Mum, where are we going to go? Where am I going to finish learning magic? Will I have to apparate to Tjatu Tjuta at the start of school every year?"

"Calm down a moment," begins my mother, Cayden. "We are going to stay with the Order of the Phoenix. They helped destroy Voldemort the first and second times. And you will be going to Hogwarts of course, where else would I send you?"

"Hogwarts is where Dad went, isn't it?"

"Yes, dear. It is."

"But won't it be the same as staying here? Won't everybody be in danger?"

"Hogwarts is probably the safest place in the world. Nobody will get in without being checked first," Mum assured me. "Don't worry."

"Well, if it was good enough for Dad, and it was good enough for Harry Potter, then it's good enough for me."


	2. Are You Ready?

"Are you ready?" Mum asked. I had never been that thrilled about the feeling of side-along apparation.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I held on tight to my mother's arm, and my rather large suitcase. I had wanted to take everything. But I guess somebody else could come and collect anything I had left behind. And then there was that feeling, the feeling of being sucked through a rubber tube, a tight rubber tube. Then suddenly, like a breath of fresh air, we were standing in the middle of a street, somewhere in London.

"Here, quick, read this." My mother urged me.

I read:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London.

Instantly, and silently, a house started to emerge between two other houses. I realised there had been no number twelve between the numbers eleven and thirteen before.

"What the….?"

"Shhhh," Mum whispered to me. "We must be silent."

She the proceeded to direct me up the front steps to the door; and knocks, almost silently.

The door flies open in an instant, surprising me with both the quickness of the response, and how quiet everything seemed to be, even doors flying open.

"Come in, quickly," she whispers frantically. We do as she instructs and she inaudibly slams the door behind her. "Well, I'm Katie Wright," introduces the woman, who has slightly bushier hair than what would be considered normal. "Cayden, just follow the hall and enter through the door right at the end. Morgyn, you will have to follow me." My mum smiles at me then disappears down the hall. Katie motions for me to follow her as she begins to ascend the stairs. We walk down the hall until we reach the door, which seemed to be the one she wanted. "My daughter and two of her friends from school are in there. They know your coming." She then turns on her heel and leaves, presumably to the meeting.

I would have been nice for to introduce me or something, I thought. I knocked on the door. I heard some scrambling before the door opened a few seconds after I had knocked. "Hey, you must be Morgyn, right?" said the girl who answered the door. She was clearly Katie Wright's daughter.

"Yep, that's me."

"Well, I'm Celest Wright, you've probably already met my mother."

"Yeah, I have, she actually responds to people at the door faster than anybody I've ever known. She actually opened the door within a second." I chuckled, and Celest laughed. I noticed two other laughs long with my own and Celest's. They were deeper, clearly boys voices.

"Well, this is Noah Stevens," she said while gesturing to the boy with short, blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, almost like the sea. "And this is Milo Brooks," she gestured to the other boy. He was quite literally the best looking boy I had ever seen, with dark brown hair, and eyes the colour of chocolate. His face was welcoming, but he seemed little shy, quite the opposite of me. I was always the one to talk animatedly to someone for hours, even if I hadn't even known the person for even half a day.

"Hey," I smiled towards both boys, a smile which was returned from both of them.

"So," Began Noah. "Are you coming to Hogwarts with us?"

"Yes, unless the plans change," I shrug.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be a Gryffindor," smiles Noah.

"How could she not be?" questioned Celest.

"What, on earth, is a Gryffindor?" I say through the chatter.

"You don't know?" asks a surprised Noah. "It was the clash with Slytherin that started the whole Death Eaters and Voldemort thing." After this piece of knowledge, things my mother and father had told me came flooding back.

"I think I may have heard about it before," I say racking through my memories for one that would supply the information I needed.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are houses at Hogwarts," stated Celest. "There are another two; Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but those two don't seem to draw as much attention to themselves as Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"And Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, and Voldemort was a Slytherin," said Noah. I was right about Milo, he was shy. He still hadn't said a word in my presence.

"Gryffindor is for the brave people," said Celest. "Hufflepuff for the very loyal and kind, Ravenclaw for the smart and – "

" – Slytherin for the sly and cunning," finished Milo. He finally spoke.

"We were just saying that you would probably be in Gryffindor, noting your impressive pedigree," smiled Noah.

"Uhh, right. So, I'm assuming that you guys are in Gryffindor then."

"Yeah, we are. Its going to be nice to have another Gryffindor, the number will be evened up now," says Noah

"Don't get too excited, she hasn't even been sorted yet," smiles Milo.

"I am actually starving," I grumbled."

"Me too," groaned Noah. "Only I had put it off when you came in. Now you've reminded me."

"I'm sorry?" Milo laughs at this.

"You're kinda a female version of Noah," says Milo. Then, seeing my face, added "food-wise."

"Well, I think that the meeting was not too far from the end when you arrived, so food should be ready shortly," grinned Celest.

"Her mum is a fantastic cook," praised Milo.

"I think it runs in the family." Celest wondered out loud. "Did you know, Morgyn, that we're related?"

"No, really?"

"Yeah, see Harry Potter's wife, Ginny Weasley was my ancestor Ronald Weasley's sister, and Harry Potter's best friend, apart from Hermione Granger, his other best friend, who was Ronald Weasley's wife. My mum has her hair." Celest said all of this very quickly, her mind whirring.

There was a quiet knock on the door, which then opened. "Dinner is ready." It was Celest's mum. We traipsed down the stairs to the room where the meeting was held, which was also the kitchen and dining room. There were plates of food placed at every seat around the table.

"Thanks Mrs Wright," I said appreciatively.

"It was no trouble, and please call me Katie." She smiled happily .I sat myself down in a chair between Celest and Milo. It seemed that Noah was even hungrier than I as he devoured his food and asked for seconds and thirds.

"So, does anybody want to tell me what exactly is going on, that involves me and some Death Eaters?" I begin.


End file.
